Jack Sparrow
|rides = |books = ''Jack Sparrow novels The Price of Freedom Legend of the Brethren Court book series The Island of Frotune |actor = Johnny Depp |voice = Johnny Depp (The Legend of Jack Sparrow) James Arnold Taylor (Kingdom Hearts II) Jared Butler (video games) |inspiration = Keith Richards Pepé Le PewBugs Bunny Groucho Marx Errol Flynn |fullname = Captain Jack Sparrow |alias = |personality = Intelligent, comical, noble, good-hearted, smart, selfless, altruistic, insecure (sometimes), eccentric, sometimes selfish or deceitful, heroic, charismatic, shrewd, brave, crafty |appearance = Slender, brown eyes, dark brown to black dreadlocked hair, goatee, red bandana, black tricorne and brown jacket and boots |occupation = Pirate Captain Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea First Mate (formerly) Cabin boy (formerly) Judge (formerly) Chief of the Cannibals (formerly) |alignment = Good Neutral (formerly) |affiliations = [[The Crew of the Black Pearl|Crew of the Black Pearl]] Crew of the Dying Seagull (formerly) |goal = To achieve the freedom to sail the seven seas as a legendary pirate (succeeded) Gain immortality by stabbing the heart of Davy Jones (formerly) Save Will Turner by helping him stab the heart (succeeded) Find the Trident of Poseidon to defeat Salazar and help Henry free Will from his curse (succeeded) |home = The Black Pearl Tortuga (formerly) |family = Edward Teague (father) Uncle Jack (paternal uncle) Grandmama (Paternal grandmother) Valerie (cousin) Captain "Ace" Brannigan (uncle) "Quick Draw" McFleming (second-aunt) Patriarch (relative) Mabeltrude (cousin twice removed) |pets = Jack (monkey, currently) |friends = Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Hector Barbossa, Angelica (formerly), Pintel, Ragetti, Tia Dalma, Carina Smyth, Henry Turner, Jack (Hector's monkey), Crew of the Flying Dutchman, Cotton and his parrot, Marty, Syrena, Philip Swift |minions = [[The Crew of the Black Pearl|Crew of the Black Pearl]], cursed crew (formerly), Hector Barbossa (formerly) |enemies = Cursed crew, Hector Barbossa (formerly), Blackbeard, Davy Jones Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, Sao Feng, Koehler, Twigg, Bo'sun (formerly), Maccus (formerly), Crew of the Flying Dutchman (formerly) |likes = Rum, the Black Pearl, women, the sea, freedom, riches, sleeping |dislikes = Losing the Black Pearl, slavery, rivals, disrespect, authority, Jack the Monkey (formerly), losing rum, mutinies, Barbossa stealing his ship, losing lives of his friends |powers = Swordsmanship Swordship skills |possessions = His pieces of eight (destroyed) Compass The Black Pearl Heart of Davy Jones (formerly) Dead Man's Chest (formerly) Tricorne The Key to the Dead Man's Chest (formerly) |weapons = Pistol Cutlass Sword |fate = Sails on the seven seas with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder, but remains unaware that an enemy has returned. |quote = "Gentlemen, m'lady...you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" }} 'Captain Jack Sparrow '(portrayed by Johnny Depp) is the main protagonist of the Disney franchise, Pirates of the Caribbean, ''debuting in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Background Jack was born during a typhoon to Captain Edward Teague and his unnamed wife. He was raised by his paternal grandmother, Grandmama. During The Price of Freedom ''and revealed in the deleted scene, ''At World's End, ''Jack used to work under the East India Trading Company under Lord Cutler Beckett. However, he released the slaves he was supposed to deliver, but strongly believed that people weren't cargo. To punish Jack, Beckett burned a "P" mark on his arm and burned down the Wicked Wench before it was known as the Black Pearl. He tried saving the ''Wench ''but Jack was hit by a falling beam and landed in a world between life and death. He spoke an incantation that summoned Davy Jones, who raised the black Pearl from the depths and be captain for thirteen years, in exchange for his immortal soul to serve one-hundred years on the ''Flying Dutchman. Two years into being captain of the Black Pearl, Jack was mutinied by his trusted first Mate, Hector Barbossa and marooned on an island with only a single gunshot. However, the island Jack was left to die was actually a normal trade route for rum-runners. After spending three days on that island, he made it off the island while keeping the pistol Barbossa left him and planned on using the one shot to kill his First Mate. Personality Jack was an intelligent, comical, noble, good-hearted, and selfless man who was both a gentleman or a pirate. He could sometimes come off as selfish or decietful, but also charismatic, brave, and crafty. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Jack is a character who uses his deceitful and witty nature and a trickster on the light side. He usually tries to avoid violence negotiations, saying, "Why Fight when you can negotiate?" For example, Jack told Barbossa that he could go and negotiate for the coin rather than fight. According to Barbossa, his altruistic attitude is the reason why he got mutinied in the first place. Even during the face of danger, Jack tried to reason with the person before they did anything too rash about it. Some people believe that Jack is a dishonest pirate, something that hurts him and wishes people could see that he had more of an honest streak. Sometimes tricking his friends into several things, Jack still cared about them. When Will was stabbed by Jones, Jack chose to save his old friend rather than gain immortality himself. Also, protective of some others, Jack asked for Gibbs to be freed and unharmed when negotiating with Blackbeard and even shielded Henry Turner from being eaten by an undead shark. He even pulled a mourning Elizabeth Swann away from Will so she wouldn't drown when the ship went flying down. Jack was also a very clever man, being able to come up with many plans, including being famous for his notorious escapes. Such A clever man as he was, Jack even started a legend about him and was even dubbed the "legendary Jack Sparrow." He was even able to quicklyget himself out of a jail sell after meeting Will Turner, as he was able to escape even the brig on the Flying Dutchman. Many men of the law, especially one of the Lieutenants, Groves, was usually impressed with his escapes, calling him "the best pirate he'd ever seen." Even Hector Barbossa, though annoyed with Sparrow sometimes, had admired his daring escapes. Sometimes, he carelessly runs up debts with Anamaria, Davy Jones, and the other pirate lords. Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore, is particularly hateful towards him. With Anamaria he promised her with the Interceptor as a compromise for him stealing her ship (If only it didn't get sunk by pirate ships then Anamaria would have had one. Later, before the meeting with the Brethren Court, Jack mentioned owing everyone money, showing yet another carelessness for debts. He was even indebted to giving his soul to Davy Jones but never actually wanted to go through with it. Though usually comical, Jack has been serious a few times, shooting Barbossa on the Isla de Muerta. He expressed grief in Barbossa's second death (despite their frenemy rivalry) and when Davy Jones stabbed Will. Physical Appearance Jack is a slender and tall man, around in his late thirties in the original trilogy. He has dark brown hair in dreadlocks and goatee. Usually, Jack wore rings on his fingers and his piece of eight was a Siam coin attached to beads. Jack also had tan skin and wore a red bandana with a dark brown tricorne hat. He also has aged well, as women still found him attractive from his younger days to his older ones. Appearances Films The Curse of the Black Pearl Dead Man's Chest At World's End ''On Stranger Tides'' After failing to find the Fountain of Youth, Sparrow arrives in London only to learn someone is gathering a crew by using his name. While searching for the imposter, he saves Gibbs from being hanged but is captured by the Royal Guards. They present him to King George II. Sparrow is surprised to learn Captain Barbossa is now a privateer in the Royal Navy. Sparrow refuses to negotiate with them to locate the Fountain of Youth and escapes. Soon he crosses paths with his impersonator, an old flame named Angelica (Penélope Cruz). She shanghais him to serve aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship captained by her father Blackbeard (Ian McShane), who forces Sparrow to search for the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Sparrow fails in his attempt to take over the ship in a mutiny against Blackbeard and save the naive Angelica from her evil father. After encountering dangerous mermaids, Barbossa, and the Spanish Navy, Sparrow locates the Fountain of Youth. When Angelica is wounded, he tricks Blackbeard into sacrificing himself to save her, and Angelica blames Sparrow for her father's death. Sparrow and Angelica acknowledge their feelings for one another, but Sparrow maroons Angelica on an island, believing she may avenge her father's death. Gibbs, meanwhile, has retrieved the shrunken Black Pearl from Blackbeard's collection of shrunken ships in the hope of restoring it to normal size. Though he has forfeited his opportunity for immortality, Sparrow settles for being famous as the one who found the Fountain of Youth. Production Begins on "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" in 3D Dead Men Tell No Tales After talking a while, Henry requested Jack's help in freeing his father by locating the Trident of Poseidon but Jack was uninterested, even falling asleep but Henry caught his attention by mentioning Salazar was resurrected and coming for him. Jack is told that only the trident can help him and he decides to become allies with Henry and is told he needs to free a woman as well who can lead the way. The next morning, Jack is sent to be executed while going out he mistakes a man for his father but the latter turns out to be his uncle Jack and they catch up before Sparrow is dragged away by the guards. He is asked for his selection of execution and foolishly pick to be executed via guillotine though regrets his choice after learning he will be decapitated. Jack was to be executed alongside a girl named Carina Smyth, who's been wrongly accused of witchcraft because of her interest in science. Henry manages to save both of them, and with his crew, Henry, and Carina Smyth, Jack takes command of a tiny ship called The Dying Gull. There, they set sail for Poseidon's Trident to defeat Salazar and save Will. When the crew discovers they're being pursued by Salazar, they strand Jack, Henry and Carina on a boat in the middle of the ocean. When Carina spots a nearby island, she decides she wants to swim for it, and jumps overboard. Salazar's ship finally catches up to the tiny boat Henry and Jack are on, and Salazar sets his ghost sharks after them. Meanwhile, Carina makes it safely to the island as Jack and Henry fight off the ghost sharks and manage to make it to the island. Salazar's crew chases after them through the water, but they can't walk on land, so Jack and Henry retreat into the safety of the forest on the island they're on. They're then captured by Jack's old acquaintance Pig Kelly, who Jack owes a large debt and attempts to force Jack to marry his disgusting sister as a payoff. In the course of the chaotic wedding ceremony, Jack accidentally ends up saying 'I do," causing the wedding to proceed. Right as he's about to kiss the bride, Barbossa shows up and as a wedding gift dispatches Pig Kelly, freeing Jack from his forced marriage. Though relieved, Jack and Barbossa have a very awkward little reunion as he questions the latter's reason for being present. Barbossa tells him he needs Jack to defeat Salazar as Jack is skeptical since no ship can outrun Salazar's vessel. Barbossa reveals he is now aware Jack has the Black Pearl in a bottle on his person, he decides to release it by stabbing the bottle with Triton's Sword. After it grows partially on land, Barbossa takes it from Jack and throws it into the sea where it supposedly sinks, much to Jack's sadness. Jack soon watches as the Pearl emerges back to its original size and is overjoyed at its return. However, Barbossa holds him at gunpoint as he takes command of the ship once more. With Barbossa in charge of his vessel, Jack is tied by Barbossa to the mast. While restrained Jack finds out who Carina's last name, he recognizes it from an old acquaintance who was in a relationship with Barbossa and realizes that she is the latter's daughter. He taunts Barbossa with this knowledge as he reveals his past with having to give his daughter up after her mother died. Attempting to blackmail, Jack asked for him to give him back his compass, 400 bottles of rum and Jack the Monkey (to eat) but fails. Later, a fight issues with Salazar, who attacks the Pearl, and Jack, but it results in Henry being kidnapped by Salazar. Jack goes to Poseidon's Tomb along Carina but are attacked by an Henry possessed by Salazar, Jack fight with Salazar/Henry but being defeated but survive. Salazar exit from Henry's body and try to kill Jack with the Trident but Jack with the help of Henry break the Trident breaking all curses of the sea making Salazar and his crew back to humans and mortals. Jack, Henry, and Carina are saved by the anchor of the Black Pearl but Barbossa tells Carina who he is his father and so Barbossa sacrifice himself for save them and killing Salazar. Jack mourns Barbossa's death along Carina, Henry, the monkey Jack and the crew, saying, "It's a pirate's life, Hector." Jack notices Henry watching Carina's sad expression and helps him win her over by giving him her book so he can return it to her. Jack takes Henry and Carina back to Henry's home, where he uses his telescope and witnesses Will and Elizabeth's reunion as well as the new union of Henry and Carina. Though content, he hides it by calling their happiness a revolting sight. Jack is again made the captain of the Black Pearl and with his crew sails to his beloved horizon. However, a post-credits scene shows who the destruction of Poseidon's Trident brought back the evil Davy Jones from the dead revealing who Jack will live for another adventure. Gallery Gallery: Captain Jack Sparrow/Gallery References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Captains Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Sailors Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Thieves Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Movie characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males